When performing image-based object recognition, characteristics of the image may be compared with a stored set of characteristics. The storage space necessary for such a stored set of characteristics may be large. Further, searching such a stored set of characteristics may be processor-intensive (which may result in significant power usage) and/or may be time-consuming. As such, reducing the size of the stored set of characteristics and/or decreasing the processing time necessary to conduct a search of the stored set of characteristics may be desired.